


sandwiches and pebbles

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embarrassed, the blonde gives Lexa a sheepish smile before turning back to the lake. Pulling back one hand, she throws the pebble and goes to take a bite of her sandwich.</p><p>Except it wasn’t the pebble she threw.</p><p>Or the sandwich she bites.</p><p>or the one based on a tumblr post where person A saw person B skipping rocks and eating a sandwich when suddenly person B throws the sandwich and tries to bite the rock instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	sandwiches and pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> needed a break from writing easier to be so here's a quick one shot based off based off one of my favourite tumblr posts of all time (which you can find [here](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com/post/86081749582/carry-on-my-wayward-butt-one-time-i-saw-someone))
> 
> happy reading!
> 
> p.s. i really dont know about the title, so there's a chance that will change if i can think so something better

Lake Louise has always been one of one of Lexa’s favourite vacation spots. It was a beautiful area, the mountains, the lake, the overall scenery of the place was magical. At least once a year Anya, Lincoln and herself would come up for a week or so, in memory of their parents. Being all grown up in the foster system they found a home within the Woods family – all being officially adopted at a young age. 

It was a slightly chilly afternoon and Lexa was out by the lake. Though it was a weekend away she still had to do some work. She was in the final stretch of writing her PhD and she didn't want to waste any free time she had left to finish it. She sat on one of the picnic tables in the area, typing away at her laptop whilst Aden (Anya’s son) was skipping pebbles into the lake.

From time to time someone would past and instinctively she would look up to make sure Aden was okay before returning to her work. About fifteen minutes pass before Aden grows bored of skipping rocks and goes to sit next to his aunt. He knows she’s busy, so he doesn’t disturb her, but simply rests his head on the table.

Lexa stops typing, turning to look at Aden. She feels slightly bad; he must have been bored out of his mind. Anya and Lincoln had driven into town to get some groceries, which was one of Aden’s least favourite things to do. Between work and finishing her PhD she hasn’t spent a lot of time with her nephew over these past few months. So she saves her work, closes her laptop and puts it away in her backpack.

“Let’s play a game.”

Aden raises his head immediately. “What type of game?”

“Come on,” she smiles. Lexa stands up, puts her backup on and walks towards the water.

Aden follows closely behind.

Lexa puts her bag on the ground, making sure that it was well away from the water. Bending down she picks up a pebble and throws it between her hands. “Let’s see who can skip better?”

Aden grins. “It’s on!”

 

* * *

 

This was Clarke’s first time in Lake Louise and she was absolutely loving it. She was here with her two best friends; Raven and Octavia, who had decided to do a last minute hike for their afternoon activity. However, Clarke was not exactly the most outdoorsy person – so she opted to spend her afternoon by the lake. Raven and Octavia were fine with it. At least this way they wouldn't be worrying about Clarke tripping her own two feet as they hiked the mountain.

So Clarke was now walking by the lake. She had her headphones in, a sandwich sub in one hand and was skipping rocks into the lake with her other hand. It was a cold afternoon, so there weren't much people out and about. In the distance she could see two people also skipping rocks into the lake and the competitive nature in her starts to strike.

She watches the woman skip the pebble five times across the lake. _Impressive._ The younger boy manages to match the woman’s throw and skips the pebble five times as well. Clarke turns to the lake and throws the pebble in her hand. The pebble skips across the water, 1… 2… and it sinks.

“Shit,” Clarke whispers. She takes a bite of her sandwich and continues to walk.

As she draws nearer to the two people skipping rocks she sees them clearer. The younger boy is wearing a blue Nike jumper and some cargo shorts. But the woman, Clarke could barely take her eyes off her. She wore tight black yoga pants with a matching jacket. Her chestnut curls fell across her shoulders and the smile she wore as she watched the younger boy made her heart melt.

Clarke’s stops not too far away from them. She turns to lake and takes in the scene before her. The mountain in the background took much of the scenery, the lake in front of the glistened blue and she could tell the water was ice cold. The skies were an equal shade of blue, not a cloud in the sky, allowing the sun to provide some warmth in amongst the windy afternoon.

She heard the older woman praise the younger boy. “ _Good Aden_.”

Clarke could feel the lump in her throat grow. The brunette’s voice was soft and reassuring, laced with love and care for the younger boy.

“ _Thanks Aunt Lexa. You’re turn.”_

“Lexa,” Clarke whispers the name on her lips, liking how the name rolled off her tongue.

Clarke doesn’t turn but soon sees a pebble skipping across the lake. She counts in her mind. _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8 and sink._ She nods to herself, impressed as she took a bite out of the sandwich.

 

* * *

 

Lexa noticed the blonde immediately. She was dressed in denim shorts and a dark grey jumper, her hair was done up in a messy bun but it still looked good. She had headphones in and was eating a sandwich of some sort.

The blonde had skipped a few pebbles into the lake earlier. Some good throws… some not so good. But now the blonde was just simply starring out onto the lake, not that Lexa could complain. The blonde was beautiful, so much so that the scenery around them quickly became second best.

Aden threw a pebble across the lake and they both counted the skips together. “ _1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6_ …” He threw his hands in the air for a triumphant “YES!”

“Good Aden,” Lexa smiles.

“Thanks Aunt Lexa. You’re turn.”

Lexa bends down to pick up a pebble, making sure she found the perfect one. Her glance falls on the blonde momentarily. Though she was not looking their way, she had a good feeling that the blonde would be watching the pebble skip across the lake. The throws the pebble, it skips eight times before sinking. She smirks to herself as she sees the blonde nodding ever so subtlety.

Aden turns to his heart in disbelief, “How do you do that?”

“It’s all about finding the right stone.” She smiles and takes a few steps back, sitting down by her bag. She fumbles with a few of the stones around her, “It needs to be really smooth and flat.” She throws one up towards him.

Aden catches the pebble swiftly. He turns back to the water and gets ready to throw the stone across the water.

“When you throw; let your body follow through completely,” Lexa instructs.

Aden nods and with a few practice swings he throws the pebble. It skips across the water seven times.

“Nice work.”

Aden smiles and goes to try and find another perfect pebble.

Lexa’s focus then turns to the blonde not too far away from them. She still had the sandwich in one hand and was now skipping rocks with the other. Again the results are varied, some pebbles sinking immediately and some making it three or four bounces. Lexa is caught staring briefly, and the blonde sends her gleaming smile. Her heart jumps slightly and without thinking Lexa lifts her hand, sending the blonde a small wave. The blonde seems to be caught off guard but her smiles grows and is waving back.

“Did you see that Aunt Lexa? It skipped eight times!” Aden jumps in excitement.

“I didn’t see it, so it doesn’t count,” Lexa jokes, turning her attention back to Aden.

Aden all but groans. “I promise it did!”

Lexa smirks. “You’re going to have to do it again.”

Aden groans again, shaking his head as he tries to find another rock.

Lexa lets out a small laugh, of course she believed him but she loved teasing the boy. Her attention falls back to the blonde who was searching the ground for a pebble. Lexa watches her move, almost stumbling as she stood back up. The blonde looks around to see if anyone had seen and catches Lexa’s gaze.

Embarrassed, the blonde gives Lexa a sheepish smile before turning back to the lake. Pulling back one hand, she throws the pebble and goes to take a bite of her sandwich.

Except it wasn’t the pebble she threw.

Or the sandwich she bites.

Lexa looks out to the lake and there it was… the sandwich floating in the water. She turns to the blonde, frozen in her place as she lowers the pebble from her mouth. Lexa can’t but bring a hand to cover her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter.

The blonde doesn’t turn around, but merely starts to walk off in the other direction. The way she was carrying her body, Lexa could tell that she was absolutely mortified about what had just happened. So Lexa, without really thinking, got up from the ground and started to chase after the blonde.

“The lady threw her sandwich into the lake,” Aden whispers as Lexa passes him.

“Shh Aden, I’ll be right back.”

When Lexa is just a couple of feet away from the blonde she suddenly comes to a halt as the blonde comes to a stop.

“Can we just pretend you didn’t see that?” the blonde murmurs, not turning around.

“See what?” Lexa smiles. “Can’t I stop pretty lady to say hello?”

Clarke lets out a small laugh. Her whole body relaxes slightly as she turns around. When she does, she’s quite literally taken away with how beautiful the woman in front of her is. She extends her hand, “Clarke.”

Lexa takes Clarke hand, “Lexa,” she smiles. “Can I get you another sandwich since…”

“Oh god, I thought you were going to pretend that you didn’t see that.” Clarke brings both hands to cover her face.

Lexa laughs, “Come on, it’s my treat.” Without waiting for a response she starts to walk back towards Aden.

Clarke follows immediately, catching up to walk beside Lexa.

“Hungry, Aden?”

Aden nods, he then turns to Clarke. “I’m Aden,” he smiles.

“Clarke.”

“Why did you throw your sandwich into the lake?”

Clarke all but hides behind her hands again, “I got distracted.” She looks to meet Lexa’s eyes and gives her a small wink.

Lexa blushes slightly. Once she has her wallet she slings her backpack over her shoulders. “Aden, do you want to wait here? I’m just going over there.” Lexa points to the vendor that’s not too far away.

“I’ll wait here; I still need to find the perfect pebble.”

“I’ll wait here with him if you’d like,” Clarke says. She pauses noticing how creepy that must have sound coming from a complete stranger. “Oh god – I’m sorry if that came across as creepy. I didn’t mean to; I mean–”

Lexa smiles. “It’s fine Clarke. Aden knows three types of martial arts so I’d be worry about you if anything,” she jokes. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Lexa makes her way towards the vendor. It was barely a fifteen second walk so she really wasn’t worried that anything would happen to Aden. She buys three sandwiches and orders three hot chocolates before returning to Aden and Clarke.

When she gets back to them, Aden is teaching Clarke how to skip rocks.

“You have to make sure that you follow through with your entire body,” he tells her.

Clarke then throws the pebble, and it skips across the water five times. She cheers, high fiving Aden. “That’s the most I’ve ever skipped, you’re a great teacher.” She ruffles his hair and he blushes just slightly.

Lexa settles back at the picnic table, calling for the other two to join them. Aden and Clarke sit next to each other, across from Lexa. They talk about trivial things at first, what brought them to Lake Louise, who they were with, how long they were going to be here. Somewhere between the conversation Aden excuses himself and goes back towards the lake. They talk some more and soon discover that but some sheer luck they were both from the LA area.

“Maybe we can hang out when we’re back home,” Clarke suggests.

Lexa inhales sharply, “I don’t know if I can hang out with someone who skips pebbles so poorly.”

Clarke gasps to mock being offended. “I’m not that bad,” she defends.

“You threw your sandwich into the lake and tried to take a bite out of the pebble.”

Clarke lifts her hand to say something, but puts it back down. She couldn’t argue with that, especially with the proof quite literally floating in the middle of the lake.

Lexa takes the final bite from her sandwich, “I’ll tell you what, you skip a pebble eight times and I’ll _think_ about hanging out with you in LA.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “I skip a pebble eight times and you let me take to you to dinner.”

Lexa pretends to think about it for a moment, not wanting to look too eager. “Alright, deal.”

So the two of them clear the table and head back to the edge of the lake. Lexa stands a little further back, giving the blonde some space. “I’ll give you three tries.”

“Five,” Clarke counter offers. When Lexa raises an eyebrow she continues, “Come on, I’ve already embarrassed myself in front of a cute girl today, don’t make me do it twice.”

“Four,” Lexa offers with a grin.

Clarke accepts the offer immediately, she needed all the leeway she could get. She looks to the ground, trying to find the perfect pebble. When she spots one, she bends down to pick it up. Tossing it up and down a few times she then positions herself. She throws the pebble and completely flunks her first go. It sinks immediately.

“I think you did better when you threw your sandwich,” Lexa jokes.

Clarke’s already searching for another rocket. “I still have three more tries.”

Her second go is only a tad bit better, but still it doesn’t earn her a date with Lexa.

“Can I get a re-do?” Clarke asks, batting her eyelashes.

Lexa simply shakes her head, thoroughly amused at how hard Clarke was trying.

Clarke sighs, bending down to pick up another pebble. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to skip it eight times, on a good day she’d barely get four. Clarke throws her third pebble and she has a good feeling about it. She counts in her head, “ _1… 2… 3… 4… 5…”_ then it the pebble hits Clarke’s sandwich and sinks. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clarke mumbles. She turns around to see Lexa, biting her bottom lip. “Oh shut up.”

Lexa smirks and walks over to Clarke who’s already searching for another rock. She lowers herself to the ground, touching Clarke’s hand as she picks up another pebble. “It’s okay, you don’t have to throw any more pebbles, I’ll go out with you.”

Clarke smiles, “Yeah?”

Lexa nods, she guides them to stand up. “It’s not worth the second hand embarrassment I’m feeling.”

“Rude,” Clarke laughs, as she shoves Lexa’s shoulder softly.

Lexa laughs. She picks up a pebble and throws it across the lake. It skips an easy eight times.

Clarke crosses her arms, “Now you’re just showing off.”

“I mean you might not be able to skip pebbles well, but your sandwich throwing skills are out of this world,” Lexa teases.

Clarke takes a step forward closer to Lexa, “Would you say I’m the best sandwich thrower you’ve seen?”

Lexa takes a step closer, “Hmmm,” she says as she taps at her chin. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

Clarke smiles. “I’ll take that.” Her eyes dart down to Lexa’s lip briefly.

_“GRIFFIN!”_

Clarke groans internally at the sound of her name. When she turns around she sees Raven and Octavia approaching. “Hey.” She turns to Lexa, “Lexa these are my idiot best friends, Raven and Octavia.” The three girls greet each other with a handshake so Clarke continues. “Raven, O, this is Lexa. Over there is her nephew, Aden.”

Raven and Octavia both wave to Aden, who continues to skip pebbles.

Raven turns to the lake and back to Clarke, “Again Griffin?! Really?!”

Clarke’s eyes widen, as does Lexa’s.

“Again…?” Lexa asks, raising an eyebrow as she turns to Clarke.

Octavia laughs. “Clarke here has an interesting college story involving how two subway sandwiches and pizza being thrown across a parking lot, would you like to hear it?”

“What type of question is that? Of course I want to hear it.”

“Okay well it was our second year of–”

Before Octavia could continue Clarke had her hand over the shorter brunette’s mouth. “It’s not a story worth sharing.” Octavia licks at Clarke’s hand, causing the blonde to yelp.

Raven laughs, looking back at the sandwich and then to Clarke again. “Seriously though, did you just feel like throwing a sandwich into the lake today or something?”

“I might have been skipping rocks whilst I was eating and just threw my sandwich by accident…”

“Of course you did, Griffin.”

“But you didn’t even tell her the best part,” Lexa adds.

But before Lexa could tell them Clarke had also tried to bite into the pebble she was being dragged away from Raven and Octavia. Clarke had slipped her hand into her own, lacing their fingers together.

Lexa lets herself be pulled away, enjoying how Clarke’s hand felt against her own. “Come on, Aden,” she says as they walk past. “Grab my bag too.”

 

* * *

 

Their first date is two weeks after they’re both back in LA.

Clarke takes Lexa out on a picnic by a lake where she tries to show off her pebble skills again.

She hits eight skips within four tries and uses that to score a second date with Lexa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
